The purpose of this project is to establish a multimodality approach to the therapy of various malignancies seen in childhood and adolescents which will be coordinated under the Cooperative Group, CALGB. The effort will be directed to establishing participation by the various members in CALGB protocol studies which involve randomized clinical trials. The multimodality approach will include the pediatric oncologist, radiotherapist, neurosurgeon, orthopedic surgeons, and immunologists as well as contributions from the medical oncologists.